mirrorversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mirrorshades (Book Three)
Becoming an agent is by no means an easy process, especially when there are those that would see you fail. Mirrorshades (abbreviation MS), complete at 61 chapters, with three bonus stories comprising of 6 chapters. Notes from the Author Warning: minor spoilers, you should probably read the book first, if you care about that sort of thing. I <3 Mirrorshades. Although all of the chibi!Mags scenes in GE are going to make GE a serious contender, for the moment, MS is my favourite book. It was written almost completely without a plan. I knew that a) there was a timeframe to fit the limit tests in, b) I was going to introduce Grigori, and c) it was going to end in Russia, but that's about it. I had some of the toture stuff planned ahead, but even then some of it ended up at the opposite end of the book than planned. I feel a little like I was cheating with the first few chapters - as it covers stuff that happened at the end of MH, but seriously, you love the way MH ends, admit it. :P Putting in the flashback of Ryan going to the Lost wasn't planned, but I'm glad I did it, and I like the Blank - totally want to do more with those guys at some later point. Curt's reintroduction, by the way, was supposed to be one chapter, not three, and Dorian wasn't going to appear, not until a couple of you started theorising that it was Dorian holding the gun, and I figured it would do no harm to bring him back for a cameo. His story of being made to glitch by the Adelaide agents was also something that was supposed to be told later, but it seemed to fit - and it was also a nice opportunity to show how Ryan acts around him, since I don't think (don't quote me on this, I'm writing this late at night), they haven't actually had any dialogue alone since the scene in MF where Curt mistakenly thinks that Stef and Ryan are boinking. >_< It's also a nice contrast to the end of the book. This is a good book for Curt, and makes me all the gladder that I didn't kill him off. Grigori, oh...Grigori. Grigori, for those of you who don't know, was basically conceived as a one-note joke character. He was supposed to just be this awesome agent who like to joke around, party, and have lots of sexytiem. Somehow he evolved to being at the centre of the Solstice beginnings, and a huge part of Taylor's backstory. These things just happen, don't blame me. I love him, by the way, he's fun to write, he just...throws everything off centre, and gets to get away with the most outrageous things (reference what he says to Parker-2 in MS#31). In the original plan, he was going to appear for a little bit of MS, but mainly be there for GE, which in said original plan was basically going to be a weird love triangle story with lots of violence - I shifted the Grigori/Mags element to MS, and though he's going to appear in GE, it's in a much more limited capacity (though arguably, just as important, if not moreso). He also wasn't supposed to, um, stab Stef in Russia. Right up until I wrote that chapter, she was going to give him the mirror willingly - but I felt the way I'd written it, that I was in a corner, and taking it by force made more sense. I hate it when the story does that, I mean, it gets annoying. -_- (Incomplete, more to come). Category:The Books